


Hated Frontier

by acerobbiereyes



Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Window of Opportunity, M/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 5. Prompt(s) - SpaceWhile taking the long way home, Space throws Robbie an interesting curveball.Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Enoch, Leo Fitz/Robbie Reyes
Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Hated Frontier

When Robbie was younger, he had fond memories of stargazing with Gabe. Looking through their dad’s old telescope, speculating whether or not there was life on Mars, staring at the Moon.

If Robbie hadn’t grown out of his space phase as a kid – traded in for a love of classic cars – he would’ve been extremely let down by the crappy reality of space versus his star-filled dreams as a kid.

Of course, it was mostly because of his present circumstances. Cramped between the ancient, grease-caked, scorching hot pipes of an alien cargo ship filled with giant snails. 

Space was quickly becoming Robbie's least favorite thing, right up there with the Darkhold, Hell, and tequila. 

“Hey, Inhuman!” A loud voice interrupted his brooding thoughts. "Get up here." That was the other thing about space, getting mistaken for an Inhuman all the time. He didn’t mind, though. It was a good cover, easier to explain than possession. "Captain wants us all present. Found two stowaways.”

Robbie grunted in reply, tossing his wrench on the floor. Ugh, the Captain. That was the one downside to hitchhiking across the galaxy in his attempt to get home. He had to deal with despots like Captain Viro. 

He rolled out from under the pipes with a groan, wiping the grease off on his overalls before heading toward the area in the ship where Viro liked to display his terrible personality.

Robbie stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the stowaways. He didn’t recognize the slim, expressionless bald stowaway, but his heart flipped when looked at the other one. 

It was Fitz. 

“Look who finally showed up,” Viro sneered, drawing attention to him. “As I was saying, you two work for me now.” His sneer fell away as he gestured toward Robbie. “This one will show you the ropes about how things are done here, which you _will_ do or I’ll eject you out the ship. Are we clear?” 

“Crystal,” Fitz replied, but Viro had already swept away, stalking to another part of the ship.

“I fail to see what crystals have to do with this.” Fitz's bald companion stated matter of factly before Fitz shushed him harshly.

"Follow me," Robbie motioned for them to follow him.

No sooner were they away from prying eyes, Fitz was on top of him, pushing him into the wall and grabbing his face, but instead of a kiss like Robbie was expecting - hoping - Fitz just held him there, just relearning his face.

“What’re you doing on a snail ship in the middle space?" Fitz demanded. "Where’s the book?" His gaze dropped and he frowned. "And when did you get dog tags?” 

“Trying to get home. Safe. And they were given to me,” Robbie answered, before leaning down to kiss Fitz because dammit, he’d missed him. 

Fitz smiled into the kiss before leaning just out of reach, “Wait, can’t you just portal back home?” 

“Not unless I want to walk through Purgatory.” 

“Ah, you’re a Ghost Rider.” A voice spoke up from the entryway, and Robbie almost jumped. He'd completely forgotten about Fitz’s traveling companion. “It’s been some time since I’ve seen one of you.”

“What’re you?” ‘What’ because the Rider could feel that man looking at them was not human. 

“I am Enoch. I am a sentient Chronicom from a planet which revolves around a star you know as Cynus.” 

Robbie just stared. What was it with SHIELD and robots?

Fitz groaned. “He’s a friend, you can trust him.” 

Robbie gave Enoch one last once over before returning his gaze to Fitz. “Now, it’s my turn to ask; what’re _you_ doing all the way out here?”

Fitz made a face and reached down to intertwine his fingers with Robbie’s. “I’ll explain as you show us around this rust bucket.”

"Alright." Robbie squeezed his boyfriend's hand. “Follow me, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to accio-the-force for the headcanon of how Robbie hides the Darkhold. Sort of like a Horcrux, that’s what his dog tags are. 
> 
> Also! I figure the reason Robbie can’t just...portal back is because he only has access to Hell dimensions. He can travel through them easily, and he can leave them - it just whats on the other side of that exit portal he can’t control. Thus the hitchhiking.


End file.
